bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kushanāda
Kushanāda (クシャナーダ, Kushanāda) are a race of beings that serve as the wardens of Hell. They are part of a sentient "system" that maintains the underworld dimension, responsible for carrying out the punishment of the Togabito and ensuring the security of Hell's existence. Overview The Kushanāda are the guardians of Hell. They are all very large beings who walk on all fours. They have elongated skull-like heads and a large piece of armor on their right shoulders. The Kushanāda watch over the Togabito, punishing them for their crimes they committed while they were alive. If they catch a Togabito, they will eat it, only for it to revive itself sometime later. If a kills a Hollow who has committed heinous acts while alive, the gates of Hell will appear and a Kushanāda will stab the Hollow, dragging it into Hell. In the same sense, if a Togabito escapes Hell and loses their mask, the gates of Hell will appear and the Kushanāda will drag them back into Hell. Also, when a Togabito attempts to escape from one of the Kushanāda, it has the ability to grab the normally invisible chains of the Togabito. Kushanāda do not have detectable , giving them an otherwordly feel, as they appear to lack one of the most basic elements that comprises the other races. They rely entirely on the energies throughout Hell to fuel and sustain them, giving them almost incomparable degrees of power. They are not technically living beings and are incapable of dying, any wounds they may suffer are disregarded and eventually regenerate. Though several skeletons of the Kushanāda reside in the Second Level of Hell, how they came to be is a mystery. Powers & Abilities Mübarek Mühür (否定概念 (ムバレク・ムフル), Mubareku Mufuru; Turkish for "Blessed Seal"; Japanese for "Negated Notion"): Kushanāda are afforded incredible defenses in order to fulfill their duty of providing a hopelessly insurmountable scenario for their charges, the Togabito. They are each protected by an unseen force acting as a shield against attacks that would harm the Kushanāda, a reactive force that disregards the idea of damage and injury. It is an incredibly powerful barrier that is capable of resisting every kind of attack, allowing Kushanāda to shrug off anything they may face. It is capable of being overcome, but requires massive amounts of Reiryoku on the part of the opposition and even then that damage will be mitigated to some degree regardless. Nazar (崇拝視覚 (ナザル), Nazaru; Turkish for "Evil Eye"; Japanese for "Venerated Vision"): The eyes of the Kushanāda see everything. They have amazing perceptive qualities that allow them to peer into the "secrets of the world". With this ability they can see the normally invisible chains that bind the Togabito to Hell and allows them to see Togabito that somehow manage to escape the underworld so that they may bring them back. Though that particular trait can be eluded by the Togabito hiding their face through various means. Under scrutiny a Togabito can see into the hearts and minds of others, such that trying to deceive a Kushanāda face-to-face is a matter of folly, they can use this ability to perceive the qualities of those before them in order to judge their worth, or if they should be condemned to Hell's captivity. Soyut (接触の世界 (ソユト), Soyuto; Turkish for "Abstract"; Japanese for "Touch of the World") Skull-Clad Bestowment (スカル・クラッド, Sukaru Kuraddo)